


Can't Be Unseen

by onlyknowlove (Creepyeol)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyeol/pseuds/onlyknowlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle and Jace see something they really wished they hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic for this fandom, and of course it's smut... -ish OTL but yes, I'm always nervous when posting works for a 'new' fandom, so concrit and such is always appreciated ^^

To say that this was not what Isabelle had expected when she opened the door to her brother's room was an understatement. She had expected Alec and Magnus kissing, maybe making out and possibly with some over-the-clothes groping. She could handle that. But this? Alec on his knees in front of Magnus, eyes closed and lips parted as Magnus came all over his face, pearly strings of semen landing partially in Alec's mouth, but mostly across his face; tangling in his lashes and sticking to his hair.

 

"So pretty," Magnus moaned and Isabelle, kicked out of her shocked stupor by the sound of his voice, quickly spun around and closed the door again, leaning against it with closed eyes as she tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with Jace's smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, a light teasing tone barely concealing the worry underneath. "You look like you saw a ghost."

 

Isabelle shook her head quickly. "You really don't want to know," she told him. "Alec and Magnus... You don't want to know, trust me."

 

Jace's other eyebrow went up to join the first and then he gently reached out to grab her shoulders and push her aside.

 

"Nonono!" she cried, trying in vain to stop him. "Don't-" Jace tensed, face going white then slightly green. Isabelle sighed. "-open the door..."


End file.
